


Laura Baby

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family - prefire, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Baby

The day Laura was born was the day everyone could honestly say Alec changed into an adult. Well mostly into an adult. Really, only about as adult as Alec was going to get. Talia wasn’t surprised at all. Alec had only cried a little when she’d almost broken his hand during a contraction. And he’d not let go despite it. He was always doing things like that; small things, human things that filled Talia with so much trust and love for him that her body felt heavy with it. Even when she was screaming she hated him and it was all his fault this was happening; he just had smiled and said, “I know baby, love and hate are on the same coin, I take full responsibility.” And then he winked at her. She’d wanted to snap him in two. She’d wanted to kiss him until he fainted. But now, there he was, cuddling their daughter and talking to her in a soft loving voice and smiling and – yeah. She wanted to snap him in two and kiss him until he fainted.

Peter just wanted to snap him in two. Mainly because who doesn’t share the baby? Alec doesn’t share the baby. Alec keeps kicking him in the shin and knee when he tries to get close enough to see the baby. It’s actually driving Peter a little bit crazy so he moved to sit next to Talia and sighed. “Now you’ll never be rid of him.”

Talia laughed and patted Peter on the shoulder, “I know. It’s great.”

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, “God you two make me want to vomit.” He scowls as Alec jabs him in the chest with a bedpan, “Take it outside if you’re going to.”

“It’s a figure of  _speech_.” Peter growls and puts the bedpan on the floor while Talia laughs at him.

Alec finally settles next to Talia and lets her take baby Laura away from him, even then there is a moment she isn’t exactly sure he is going to let go but he does. Probably because somewhere deep down he knows that baby tug-o-war is the worst idea ever.

“So is she?” Alec asks, he can’t tell if Laura is a werewolf or not. Peter had been worried she might be just plain human which Alec didn’t even take offense to. It was a hard life among werewolves – he just made it look easy.

Talia managed to get Laura’s attention off her Dad long enough to flash her eyes at her baby girl, the answering spark of color made Peter and everyone relax. “Yes, looks so.” Talia affirmed, bringing Laura up to lay on her chest while she stroked the thatch of dark hair her daughter was already sporting.

“God I hope she has your hair and not mine.” Alec chuckles.

Peter frowned up at him, “Wait you mean that’s natural?”

Alec nodded and smirked at the pained look on Peter’s face.

“God I hate you.” Peter sighed, making Alec and Talia laugh.

In all truthfulness, Alec would say later that it was a blessing Laura was a werewolf baby. Werewolves are way more durable than humans like him. Even as a baby Laura was much more durable. Alec dropped Laura the day they brought her home. He thought he had her balanced – and he did! Laura had managed to get her feet unswaddled and unbalanced herself in his arms and… Whoops.

It wasn’t funny but Talia almost choked on her laughter. Laura didn’t even cry but the freaked out look on Alec’s face that was perfectly mirrored in miniature on Laura when he turned her over onto her back was priceless.

Alec scooped his baby girl up and sat right where he was, shaking like a leaf. “Laura baby I’m so sorry!! I’m so sorry Daddy’s a dumbass. Oh shit I can’t say ass. SHIT I can’t say shit… Damnit… Ugh… Tal stop  _laughing_!! Come here!! Is she ok?? Did I break her?? She’s not crying!” Alec was headed for a full freak out. He was glad Peter had gone home, he didn’t want to give Peter any satisfaction of knowing he was a total screw up.

Talia sat next to him and wrapped her arms around her husband, rocking her small family in her arms. “You need to calm down. She’s fine. You’re fine. It was an accident.”

As Alec’s heartbeat eased away from hummingbird and more towards cocky idiot again he sighed and looked at his wife. “I’m never doing that again.”

“Dropping her?” Talia laughed, “Thank god, I don’t want you to make a sport of it.”

“No. I’m not screwing up. I’m going to be the best dad.”

Talia’s smile tugged wider.

“No, Tal! I mean it. Whatever they need, whatever they are or want to be… I’m going to be in their corner all the way. I’m gonna have their backs. Your Dad used to tell me all sorts of stuff I wasn’t going to be cut out for and I proved him wrong… But the stakes are so much higher. I had no idea for 9 months… And look at her. She’s you and me. And it makes me so mad I feel sick to think someone out there might hurt her just because she gets a bit fuzzy.”

Talia wrapped Alec up in her arms and kissed his head, “She has both of us. Besides there’s a code to protect us, Hales have been in good standing for almost a century. No one will ever have a reason to bring trouble to our door.” She rubbed his back soothingly. “Hey, isn’t it me who’s supposed to have the big baby breakdown? Why is it you get all the good parts?”

Alec smiled and took a deep breath, looking into her eyes, “Because I got you. After that it’s been a delightful cakewalk.” He kissed her and they laughed.

Alec helped his wife stand because hey – she just had a baby. “You know…” He murmured, kissing Laura’s head and letting her grab his nose. “I’d kind of like an army of these. For world domination purposes of course! Not because we make gorgeous babies or having a lot of sex with you would be such a chore. No, my own army of beautiful werewolf children, I will be a kind master to the world. I shall rule it with a firm hand and a gentle heart and baseball every Saturday.”

Talia laughs and pushes against Alec’s back to walk him inside, “Right. We’ll just get right on that shall we?”


End file.
